Two major categories of electronic information transmission are presently available and widely used. The first category of messages is text-based messages. These types of messages may be transferred from one person to another or from one person to a group of people via services such as e-mail or SMS (Short Message Service). The second category is file messages, i.e. transferring any type of file or files such as text documents, electronic sheets, presentations, pictures, video, or audio that may be sent via services such as e-mail, MMS (Multi-Media Message Service), or FTP (File Transfer Protocol).
Both categories of electronic messaging described above involve sending offline information, that is, information that has been written or otherwise compiled at a specific date and time and remains static when transferred through a messaging service. These existing options are sufficient for sending many types of data. However, in a constantly changing world, the need arises for the ability to transmit dynamic, or online, information.
This need is especially apparent when the data being transferred is dynamic in nature and is constantly being updated, such as in an online database.
For example, a financial consultant in a bank deals with customers or employees who are interested in the current value of stocks. This person needs the ability to send messages to other people, a list of all the available stocks including many online details about them: stock number, stock name, stock value, etc. Then, the addressee needs the ability to navigate through all this information and filter it until he finds the most suitable candidate stocks for investment. Then, he wants to reply the financial consultant with his selected stocks. The addressee can also send the information to another person for a second opinion. This messaging process can include an unlimited amount of addressees.
Prior art techniques of exchanging information are not practical for reviewing and navigating through hundreds or thousands (or even more) of stocks for investments, received as a text via E-mail or an SMS. Furthermore, this information is received in offline format such as files (like: text documents, electronic sheets, etc.), thus, part of this information may be already not relevant as the information has already been updated. In our example, an opened file that contains a list of stocks, the values of these stocks have probably changed in reference to the time the information was sent.
The present invention aims to provide a solution to the aforementioned problems by offering a method for transmitting online database query results to any person or group of people, in any language, in any domain of information, from any database, using any communication platform, over any computerized platform, and via any communication network. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide these results in a relevant and easy to use and easy to navigate format.